Cream the Rabbit
(also known as Cream Yamato in Japan) is a rabbit in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. She has a bond with a chao named Cheese, who follows her everywhere, and though she is younger than most of the other characters, being only six years old, she is not afraid to stand up for herself. Game Appearances Saving Mommy The first game Cream appeared in was Sonic Advance 2, where she was an unlockable character. Like Tails and Knuckles, she was kidnapped by Eggman and Sonic the Hedgehog must rescue her before she can become playable. Just before the final level, her mother is kidnapped by Eggman, who is eventually rescued in the end by Super Sonic after he destroys the final boss. Finding Chocola She is a part of Team Rose, the "Beginner" Team, acting as their flight member in Sonic Heroes. The trio are on a quest to find Cheese's sibling, Chocola the Chao, a brown Chao with a blue bow tie, (as well as Big the Cat's friend, Froggy) and Sonic. In the game, she can only use Cheese to attack when the other two team members are incapacitated or otherwise not present. Her Chao attack is a means of self-defense, although the attack isn't very effective if she doesn't have 2 to 3 Power Cores. Of Sibling Bonds and Team Players Cream has also appeared in Sonic Battle where she teaches Emerl about sadness and emotions. She is the third character to be found in Sonic Advance 3, where she was walking and got lost. Cream's New Friend Cream's role in Sonic Rush was as a supporting character for Blaze the Cat, but ended up playing a very large role as a non-playable character. She and Blaze meet after Blaze finds her hiding in bushes nearby. She is surprised at how naive and trusting Cream is with a stranger such as herself and is dragged along to Cream's home. Throughout the game, Cream cheers Blaze on during the battles and helps her to find Sonic. However, in this game, Cream also displays an understanding of her friends and their habits and motives. She tells Blaze that Amy is a good "Sonic detector" though sometimes lets her feelings get the better of her. She also tells Blaze of Knuckles' gullibility and short-temperedness. Cream is held hostage by Doctor Eggman in the final boss of Blaze's game but is rescued by Blaze. She is sad to see Blaze go at the end of the Extra story, but she becomes much happier upon learning from Sonic that Blaze promised to see them again. First Time Healer She also appears in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood and is one of the two optional recruits along with E-123 Omega. She is seen in Green Hill Zone and is looking for Cheese who got lost. Her role is, in Final Fantasy terms, a Healer/White Mage. She can heal and revive her teammates and use her charm to lower enemy stats. She is also rather slow in this game compared to the others, with only one attack per round. She also suffers from weak attack power and armor. Other Appearances Cream is seen as a cameo in Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut for the Gamecube and PC after playing the Casinopolis level when first going to Station Square as E-102 Gamma and after completing Twinkle Park as Big the Cat. She is flying through the sky, apparently dropping the ice key that appears at that point in the game. This isn't her only cameo in the game, but it's her best-known one. In the game Shadow the Hedgehog, she and Cheese both, who can be found trapped behind walls, need to be rescued by Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose in the game Shadow the Hedgehog during the level Cryptic Castle, which is her only appearance in the entire game (besides her voice being heard in the levels The ARK and Cosmic Fall in Expert Mode). Whether or not she is rescued is up to the player. Cream makes an appearance in Sonic Riders and its sequel as an unlockable Flight-type character. In this game she, like Blaze and Rouge, wears a different outfit. Cream appears in Sonic and the Secret Rings as a playable character in the Party Mode. She's unlockable if you collect 42 Fire Souls from the Adventure Mode. Cream appears in Mario And Sonic At The Olympic Games and its sequel Mario & Sonic At The Olympic Winter Games as a Referee in some sports. She also cheers the player on with Toad in Festival Mode and she gives Knuckles a mission in Biathlon in the DS Adventure Tour. When her task is completed, she will reward you with a new Biathlon gun. Cream appears in Super Smash Bros Brawl as a Trophy and as a Sticker. Personality Cream is a princess-like figure; she is polite, follows manners (and never forgets them) and does what she is told. She's very friendly and tries to be close to everyone she meets. She is brave as well, usually not afraid to go out on an adventure. She’s a bit naïve however, and doesn’t always see things right away, since she’s still very young. Cream enjoys spending most of her time outdoors. There, she likes to play with her friends, usually any activity they want, or collect flowers which she finds pretty and joyful. She loves adventures and exploring. Indoors, she enjoys watching TV and probably any games she can find. Her favorite food is ice cream. She doesn't like any form of violence, abuse or fighting and only fights to protect the people she cares about. Like most of the characters in the Sonic series, she doesn't like Doctor Eggman much either, but as custom, she is still somewhat polite to the doctor (at least before using Cheese to smack him senseless). Although she doesn't like violence she will fight to help her friends. Sonic X Cream also has a starring role on the Sonic anime, Sonic X. Though she isn't as active as many other characters, she presents her own talents in the anime. Her first appearance is in episode 1, where Sonic tries to save her from Dr. Eggman's base, right before the Chaos Control that tossed Sonic and his friends to another world. She supports Sonic on his adventures for the Chaos Emeralds throughout the first season. Her most known accomplishment is her victory over Emerl the Gizoid during the second season, as she was forced to fight him for the first time on Sonic X. In the third season she travels with her friends into space to help Cosmo stop the Metarex. In the Japanese version, Bokkun's locket contains a photograph of Cream, implying that she was his love interest. Interactions With Other Characters Friends *'Vanilla the Rabbit' (Her mother) *'Cheese the Chao' (Best Friend) *'Amy Rose' (Best Friends, close as sisters) *'Cosmo the Seedrian' (Close Friend) *'Sonic the Hedgehog' (Good Friends) *'Blaze the Cat' (Great friend) *'Miles "Tails" Prower' (Good Friends) *'Christopher Thorndyke' (Sonic X) *'Knuckles the Echidna' (Good Friends) *'Shadow the Hedgehog '(possible ally) *[[Chocola|'Chocola the Chao']] *'Emerl the Gizoid' *'Big the Cat '(like an older brother to her) *'Vector the Crocodile' *'Espio the Chameleon' *'Charmy Bee' *'Shade the Echidna' *'Chao' *'Rouge the Bat' *'Tikal the Echidna' (Sonic X ''only) *'Gemerl' (at the end of Sonic Advance 3) Enemies/Rivals *'Dr. Eggman' *'Metal Sonic' *'Eggman Nega' *'Ix the Echidna' Abilities Cream can achieve flight by flapping her two rather large ears. Although she can't fly as high, as fast or for as long as the other flying characters like Rouge or Tails can, she can fly a greater horizontal distance. She is super fast like many other Sonic characters, but she is not as fast as Sonic or Shadow. Whilst able to mimic Sonic's basic spin-attack and spin dash, she largely attacks by having her Chao, Cheese, ram her adversaries.She commands Cheese to a particular enemy or destroyable obstacles and cheese will try to cause damage to them. She also has good homemaking skills, most likely because of her mother. Cream normally uses Cheese to attack but in ''Sonic Battle and Sonic X she did attack by herself. In Sonic Battle she used Omochao bombs and in Sonic X she attacked a crazed Emerl by stomping on him. There has also been a sighting of Cream using a sonic scream in the Sonic X comic. Further information on this particular ability is unavailable for the moment. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood Cream's cheers are very uplifting to her friends and have extra effects. These are: *'Refresh' (リフレッシュ): Cream performs a cheer that restores Power Points to herself and her team. *'Demoralize' (Confuse コンヒューズ): Cream performs a put-down that distracts enemies. *'Cure' (キュア): Cream performs a cheer that removes negative status effects and grants Antidote. *'Revive' (リバイブ): Cream performs a pick-me-up that brings a fallen ally back on their feet. *'Heal' (ヒール): Cream performs a cheer that restores Hit Points to herself and her team. *'Tough' (Protection プロテクション): Cream gets an ally fired up, making them fortified. Voice Actresses *In the Sonic X dub and post-''Shadow the Hedgehog'' games, Cream is voiced by Rebecca Honig. *In Japan, Cream's voice is done by Sayaka Aoki. *In Sonic Heroes, Sonic Battle and Sonic Advance 3, Cream was voiced by Sarah Wulfeck. Theme songs *In Sonic Heroes, Cream's theme song (as part of Team Rose) was called "Follow Me", sung by Kay Hanley. Trivia *Cream, Vanilla, and Cheese's name is a reference to "vanilla cream" and "cream cheese." *Cream has cameos in Sonic Adventure DX: Director's Cut; she flies by after Sonic and Tails clear Casinopolis, she drops the Ice Key for Big to collect, and Amy spots her flying by the train station in Station Square. *In both versions of Sonic X, Vanilla has Cream's voice artist. *Similar to Amy, the length and size of Cream's dress seems to vary between appearances. *In episode 22 of Sonic X, Cream is wearing sandals. Cream appears to have no toes. http://www.teamartail.com/sonicx/viewimage.php/22/images/022cream.jpg This is true to most other Sonic characters. *Cream was one of the two characters featured in the Sonic McDonald's commercial, the other obviously being Sonic. *In Sonic Chronicles, if Sonic continues to doubt about Cream helping the team, Cream will not continue to the story and she will not be playable. * Cream is the second fastest character in Sonic Advance 2 and Sonic Advance 3. She is also one of the youngest. * If Cream was to raise her ears up, they would be backwards. However, as rabbits can naturally swivel their ears around, this is unlikely as she would merely turn them around as a natural reflex. Also, her ears are styled as ponytails. * Cream is the first Sonic character to have a known parent. The second being Shadow (Black Doom's DNA was used to create Shadow), the third Rouge (she mentions her "mama" in Sonic Chronicles), and fourth being Jet (a picture of Jet's dad was seen in Zero Gravity). * Presumably because she is quite young, and thereby not afraid to reveal it, Cream is the first female Sonic character to have a confirmed weight. *Cream's shoes almost have the same design as Chris Thorndyke's, only with a few differences. *Curiously, Cream is unaffected by the Voxai Overmind's mind control in Sonic Chronicles. It may be because of her young age. It may also be possible that being a secret playable character she does not play a significant role to the main story. *Cream is the only member of Team Rose (in Sonic Chronicles) to lack a damaging move (It is due to her being a Support-Class Character) *Cream is also the only member of Team Rose who lacks her own individual theme (Amy has "My Sweet Passion" and Big has "Lazy Days".) *Rebecca Honig, Cream's voice actress in the English media, is mistakenly credited as "Rebecca Hoing" in the game Sonic Rush *In Sonic X, episode "Departure! Egg Fort II", in the Japanese version Cream stated that she lived in Green Hill Zone. *Cream has a slightly ruder personality in Sonic X, as shown when Chris went to an unknown planet with Cosmo, Cream replies, "Who does he think he is?! Knuckles?!" *Cream was the first Sonic character to debut on an Nintendo console. Interestingly, she shares this trait with Marine whom both share a connection with Blaze who also debuted on an Nintendo console as well. *So far, both Cream and Vanilla have never appeared in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series. However, Cream has recently made a cameo appearance in StH #209's Off Panel, "Tails! And His Amazing Magic Hat!" In it, Tails proclaims that he will pull a rabbit out of his magic hat. He actually does so after saying, "Abracadabra!", and pulls out Cream, who then asked if she's in the comic now. There are also two homeless rabbits that make a small cameo in Sonic Universe #5 that look like Cream and Vanilla. Writer Ian Flynn also states that he plans on giving Cream and Vanilla a real appearence. Gallery Artwork File:Cream 13.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' File:Knuckles with Cream 1.png|''Sonic Advance 3'' File:CreamnCheese SH.png|''Sonic Heroes'' Cream The Rabbit.png|''Sonic Heroes'' File:Sonicchannel cream.png|''Sonic Channel'' File:Cream 16.png|''Sonic Battle'' File:CreamCheeseBattleSad.png|''Sonic Battle'' Image:SR Cream.jpg|''Sonic Riders'' Image:0113_ripped_sonic_riders_zero_gravity.png|''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' File:Cream Trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros Brawl'' File:Cream 11.png|''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' C.png|Sonic Advance 3 Sprites File:Creamadvance2 b.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' File:Cream6567.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' Screenshots File:Gfgffacefist.jpg''Sonic Heroes'' File:Cream.jpg|''Sonic X'' File:Creamb.jpg|''Sonic Advance 2'' File:1043587-cream_the_rabbit_super.jpg|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games'' References External links *Cream the Rabbit Concept: "Mobius" (REAL Character Profile) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mobians Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mobians